Papers and cards, especially important documents, may need some forms of protection, among different methods the laminating with a plastic film is the most popular and advanced way.
The Laminating referred to here means covering of a layer of plastic film on surface of paper or card. A water-proof and airtight plastic film can protect the paper or card from moisture, and prevent from damage to the paper or card.
Conventionally the laminating machine for such an application is of electronic type or mechanical type, and has the following defects:
(1) The cost of electronic type laminating machine is high, breakdown of any electronic component will make the whole laminating machine not function, trouble-shooting is not easy, and its service life is short.
(2) Mechanical laminating machines usually work at extra high temperature, which result in formation of defect upon laminating, particularly in the laminating of a photograph.
(3) The conventional laminating machine has to transform alternating current to direct current to drive, a d.c. motor, speed of which is reduced by an exposed gear train from about 10,000 r.p.m. to 10 r.p.m, hence there is a large noise, and deviation in fitting of components will result in a poor laminating effect.
(4) Temperature control is not easy, particularly while cards of different hardness are laminated.
(5) Poor cooling effect because of cooling on only one side in a small cooling distance, results in residual heat after laminating.
In view of the above defects, the inventor has created a new structure of laminating machine with his years of experiences in production and distribution of laminating machines.